


there in the moon mist

by makurophage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, accidental songfic, i'm crying so much they're in love, space imagery because i'm a big fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurophage/pseuds/makurophage
Summary: -  like falling backwards onto the clean, linen sheets of a star-spangled sky.





	there in the moon mist

**Author's Note:**

> listen while u read: carmichael's [stardust](https://youtu.be/j2fbOAyNOpM)

_And now the purple dusk of twilight time_ _  
_ _Steals across the meadows of my heart…_

 

Bokuto Koutarou kisses like a slow dance.

 

Tetsurou folds into his warmth, stepping in unhurried _one-twos._ Carmichael's _Stardust_ coming out of the fuzzy record-player blends into the music on Bokuto’s tongue, up-and-down tones of the singer’s voice comparable to the way Bokuto pulls all the breath out of Tetsurou’s lungs, easy and long. They move with utmost disregard for precision, overlapping feet and heartbeats echoing unabashedly through the room, and whole constellations burst to life when Bokuto presses against his lips, simultaneously firm and malleable, like falling backwards onto the clean, linen sheets of a star-spangled sky.

 

 _You wander down the lane and far away_ _  
_ _Leaving me a song that will not die_ _  
_ _Love is now the stardust of yesterday_ _  
_ _The music of the years gone by._

 

Still, they’re two whole men, each over six feet tall and athletically built, even after all these years. With every other turn an unfortunate piece of furniture gets displaced by a couple of inches.

 

Tetsurou - trips. He trips minutely, ring finger glinting onto the ceiling, the little pinprick of light sweeping across its popcorn-expanse as if it were a shooting star, and he, the cosmic being that controlled its orbit. Tetsurou trips. And it is no cause for concern because he has done all of this before, he has done the falling, the lying on the floor for hours, weeks, the forgetting how to breathe, and now: the _rewind_ button gives easily under his thumb, and there is a highlight reel, flickering. The mahogany roll of film turns easily inside his mind. It is forgiving.

 

 _And I am once again with you_ _  
_ _When our love was new_   
_And each kiss an inspiration…_

 

Bokuto’s laughter comes sharp over his ears when he dips him again and narrowly avoids taking the shade off of a lamp. Tetsurou looks at Bokuto, at the stars in his eyes, and he can’t bring himself to care about the bruises littering his shin.

 

 _But that was long ago_ _  
_ _And now my consolation is in the stardust of a song._

 

“Tetsu?” Bokuto says, leading his feet around a garbage can.

 

“What is it, darling?”

 

“I’ll never get tired of you, Tetsu. I just wanted you to know.”

 

“I should hope so,” Tetsurou laughs. “Since we’re married and all.”

 

“Just makin’ sure.” Bokuto leans forward and kisses his forehead.

 

The piano instrumental climbs into Tetsurou’s lungs, fluctuating with fiery, unbroken light, and Bokuto kisses him again, and again, at every pause between phrases, and Tetsurou can’t remember what it was like to not be completely and whole-bodily smitten with Bokuto Koutarou. He can’t remember ever coming to a sure conclusion about the whole affair, but the thought comes anyway: _Ah - so this is what love is about._

 

And it is like standing at the edge of the universe, at the edge of understanding how very _small_ they are, in the grand scheme of things, and yet, and yet. The way Bokuto looks at him and _looks_ at him makes Tetsurou want to inhale all the stars in the galaxy.

 

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you_

_Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly…_

 

Instead he falls, unending, as if drawn helplessly to the gravity of Bokuto's warmth, his honey eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> lies down this is so. SO sappy i cannot believe myself  
> oh yeah the last 2 lyrics are from another one of carmichael's, called "heart and soul"  
> anyway i have a lot of feelings pls lmk what u Thought


End file.
